Generally, a conventional yarn feeder has a winding wheel secured on a shaft, and an end of the shaft is pivotally connected to a frame while a body portion thereof is connected to a rim. Moreover, the rim is connected to a driving motor through a belt member such that the driving motor can drive the winding wheel to achieve the yarn winding.
However, the conventional yarn feeder is disadvantageous because: the driving motor can only indirectly drive the winding wheel through the belt member, and since the yarning process usually needs hundreds of yarn feeders to work together, the space-consuming components such as the driving motor, the belt member and the winding wheel may lead to severe problem in space arrangement of a factory. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a yarn feeder to overcome the problems presented above.